Ecstasy
by amazingredhead
Summary: "Have you ever noticed why I'm not acting as I used to do before? Have you ever wondered why I'm always keeping coming back for more?" A song fic. Inspired by the song Ecstasy by ATB. Suggestion on Shizaya sort of .


This is a DRRR song fic.

Inspired by the song Ecstasy by ATB and I thought it was a great fit to Izaya.  
Italics are thoughts!

Ecstasy

"Ah, Shizu-chan, have you ever noticed that I'm not acting as I used to do before?" I muttered to myself as I ran from the rabid beast. Have you ever wondered why I always keep coming back for more? My feet padded quickly along the pavement, muscles stretching and lungs filling with the oh-so-familiar burn. My head swimming and my body alive, electric with adrenaline.

What have you done to me? I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure.

I slowed a bit, turning my body so I was running backwards. Shizuo picked up a little more speed and was closing in, you really are my ecstasy, "Ne, Shizu-chan you are my real life fantasy! I never believed in monsters until I met you!"

His eyes narrowed, jaw tightened, chest heaving, he yelled the one thing that makes the chase worth while, my name. I could feel the stirring in my abdomen and chest. My body felt lighter and I turned back around to gain a bit more distance before I get caught.

"FUCKING FLEA! GET BACK HERE!", a deadly growl, "IZAYA-KUN!"

His voice is a warm baritone, resonating throughout the streets of Ikebukoro. It's a beautiful sound that warms me like hot tea on a cold day. Despite my better judgment I have to look back, look at the amazing creature holding ownership to that lovely voice. "Oh my, somebody looks upset." I whisper and smile the smile he hates. It's my fake smile, my mischievous one and it makes his face scrunch into a angry scowl. Not that I'm complaining. A more beautiful vision I have ever seen if you don't mind me saying. A life long ambition to fill my dream. The dream of making you mine. Whether I can make you love me or hate me, it doesn't really matter I just want to be the only thing you ever think about no one else, not even you precious little brother.

I would prefer it thought if you loved me, it holds more benefits for the both of us. We could still go on with the chase, but instead of beating me up in the end, we could take that pent up adrenaline to the bedroom. Having you hate me though, seems very unbenefical. Sure I get my thrills, but as a God I cannot lower myself to relieve my sexual frustrations with a pawn, a human, an insect. No, I need something that would match me, the only other unrelenting force on this Earth, a monster, the mad man who is chasing me.

Ah, Shizu-chan, you really are my ecstasy. You give me a better high than anything else I've come into contact with. I slow only just a bit, enough so he could catch up. I make a quick turn into an ally, one I know no one would look into, one with a dead end.

I'm at the end, I can hear his ominous laugh echoing behind me. "Looks like you're trapped flea."

"Sorry Shizu-chan I'm not trapped until you catch me.". I almost laughed when his brows knitted together and his lips pulled into a line. He was quicker than usual and pinned me to the chain link gate at the end of the ally. "There, fucking happy? I caught you."

"Now, now Shizu-can, I never asked you to catch me." His grip tightened on my coat. "Why are you so fucking annoying? I should just crush your windpipe and end you."

"You should," I crept my hands up his arms, neck, and cupped his face, "but you can't. You ca never kill, even if it's a lowly flea.". His cheek is warm and soft and heated up with embarrassment. His grip loosened enough where I could easily slip out, but I didn't. I pulled his face in and brushed my lips against the corner of his mouth. His body was unresponsive.

I made my escape and ran as fast as I could. What have you done to me? I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure.

**A/N: Hey, this was my first song fic, terrible I know. Haha. I was a bit scatter brained and this was just like a huge word vomit. Please review! I woud greatly apreciate tips on improvement. I also would like to apologize for my terrible spelling. Thank you so much for reading :)**


End file.
